Warmonger
by Valery Waralic
Summary: The Warmonger, a legendary Goddess said to bring about the destruction of Man, comes to the world. Along with her brother and new friends at the B.P.R.D., Radais has to face her father and a choice that will change the world. OCxOC, AbexOC, AbexNPC, HBxLiz.
1. Prologue

Many eons ago, when the earth was young and magic filled the air, there were races of Fae-Folk that lived alongside humans, happily and peacefully. But the humans grew in number and greed filled their hearts. They were empty, hollow, needy things with souls like bottomless pit. They began chopping down forests and taming oceans. Soon, their villages had expanded into cities and they began to research technologies like iron and gunpowder. The Fae-Folk knew it was time to act.

They called a great council of leaders – elves, beasts, faeries, and dwarves – to discuss what would be done with the humans. The first to speak was King Balor, the One-Armed King of the Ivory-Hide elves. He was adamant about his opinion - death to the humans. From a Goblin smithy, he commissioned 70 times 70 clockwork soldiers – the Golden Army. They did not know mercy, pain, or hunger and they would not stop until their master commanded them.

To the Council of Leaders, he said, "Allow me to unleash the Golden Army! Humans require a lesson in their boundaries."

"Yes! Kill them all!"

"Show them the error of their ways!"

One by one, the leaders began to be swayed. King Balor's voice rang above the council, urging them to a vote. However, another voice rang that day. A voice that, despite its truth, was not heard.

"Kings and Queens of Fae, I bid you Peace," said the man, who stood up from across the crowd. His smooth skin was the colour of red clay and his hair that of blood. His golden eyes were deep with knowledge and they searched the faces of the Fae leaders, "Do not agree to King Balor's idea - it will not work. The soldiers and the king's own children will die should his plan become a reality.

"It has long been foretold that a great Queen, the Warmonger, will one day rise up and settle this war, once and for all. It is only our duty to wait for her and let her make the choice – kill them or let them live. But we must wait for her, or many more than intended will die."

The great King Balor would not have a word of this. He stood quickly, sweeping his arm over the chamber, and called, "King Gahliendo of the Blood-Hide elves, how many times have you attempted to bed a woman to give birth to this Warmonger? How many times have the children aborted or been stillborn? Do not attempt to sway this council with your babble. _My_ clockwork soldiers will end this war, unlike your Warmonger. She is a myth, not a prophecy. She is never coming."

King Gahliendo swore and half-turned, then said, "You will see. You will all see!" and exited the chamber, leaving the council to approve of King Balor's clockwork soldiers. The Golden Army rose and slaughtered a great number of humans. But, after seeing the devastation caused by the soldiers, Balor wished he could repent for his actions on that day. King Gahliendo retreated to the Iron City. And he waited.


	2. Ch 1

Twilight was always so calm in the countryside. The sun set passively behind a stand of spindly trees, as if content in moving on to bring daylight to new places. A coven of bats flitted around the house, chasing insects and curiously investigating the girl that sat on the deck's wooden railing. She watched the bats for a moment before her eyes wandered off into the trees, where squirrels and birds had taken refuge for the night. One of the neighbour's horses neighed from somewhere not terribly far, and Radais thought she might like to go visit the animal for a while.

"Dinner's ready!" called a female voice from inside the house.

The girl brushed her dark brown hair behind her pointed ears and hopped down from the railing. She went inside through the sliding door and one of the cats mewed loudly at the girl's entrance. Ma stand in the kitchen, curly hair pulled back with a bandana and a wooden spoon in her hand. She poured the contents of a pot into two bowls.

"What's that?" Radais asked, peering into the bowls. It was spaghetti. Ma kissed Radais on the cheek and handed her a bowl, telling her that too be careful because it was hot. She nodded, going to grab a fork before sitting down at the small kitchen table. Spaghetti wasn't one of Ma's _best_ dishes, but she did alright.

"Have you heard anything from any leasing agents?" Ma asked, putting the pot in the sink and coming to sit at the table. "I thought that lady from up north had found a good place?"

"I haven't yet."

Ma made a face. "You need to follow up with her, I really liked that place."

Radais smiled as she chewed. Ma could be overbearing at times, but she knew that the woman always meant well. She also knew that Ma was ready for her to get out of the house. She had started dating again, and having to explain that her twenty-five year old daughter still lived at home apparently sent some weird messages to men. It was Ma's idea to find an apartment closer to the city. She had suggested that Radais' appearance would seem less conspicuous there, because there were so many strange individuals attracted to cities.

"I'll call tomorrow," Radais said, feeling her stomach start to churn. She asked to be excused and retreated to her room. Remembering that her oddities were the reason Ma wanted her to leave made her feel queasy and weak in the knees.

When Radais was little, Father had always told her how beautiful she was. He called her things like "Butterfly" and "Rare Bird". It had only been after he left that she saw herself clearly - she had Father's elven ears and golden eyes. At home, Ma could barely look at her. In school, they took to bullying her. Ma had gotten better. School hadn't. That was when her powers began to grow.

She shook her head. Now was not the time. She entered her room, shutting and locking the door behind her. The walls had once been pink and decorated with pictures that appeared as though they had been drawn up from ancient fairytales. People with wings, chimaeras, and ogres, just to name a few. Father had wanted her to love the fantastic and magical. When her powers developed, she hit a resentful and rebellious stage. She painted over the pink with dark red with a gold finish and torn the pictures down. Her father's fairytales had been packed away, where they should be, in dusty boxes along with all the other memories of him.

Radais collapsed on her bed and grabbed the book that was on the nightstand. It was a trashy romance novel with crisp pages. She flipped it open and began reading. It served as a good distraction.


End file.
